


Lucid Dreaming

by AnotherUselessLesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Double Trouble pretends to be Adora, F/F, Non-Graphic Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselessLesbian/pseuds/AnotherUselessLesbian
Summary: Double Trouble lends their helping hands to a very stressed out Catra (who definitely needs a hug).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Lucid Dreaming

“Hey, Kitten,” Double Trouble playfully drawls from the shadows.

Turning away from the green glow of her monitors, Catra snarls, “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on your way back to Bright Moon.”

“Oh, I know,” Double Trouble bites back with a mischievous smirk, “but with the Rebellion already in shambles, I thought I might check in to see if I could be of further _service_.” Their voice drips with suggestion as they saunter directly into her personal space.

“What are you talking about?” she demands, her tail flicking in annoyance.

“Oh Kitten, you don’t need to play coy with me,” they chuckle darkly. Taking a step around her, the shapeshifter lets their tail hang back long enough to brush across Catra’s side. She stiffens at the touch, frozen firmly into place as they come to stand close behind her. Long fingers run down the fur on her left arm before wrapping around her wrist, gentle, but insistent as another hand snakes possessively around her waist.

“Look at you, wound so tight. You’re practically shaking! I’ll bet I could make you relax…” they whisper indecently, leaning in close enough to let the words to ghost over her ear.

“I can make you feel _good_.”

Catra escapes from their hold with a sharp hiss. She reels around to hurl every obscenity she knows, but the unsettling green eyes of Double Trouble are gone, and in their place, she finds nothing but forget-me-not blues. The words catch in her throat and her fury melts into a quiet sob as Adora—no, Double Trouble bring their hands up to caress Catra’s face with far more tenderness than her heart was prepared to handle.

“Let me take care of you, okay?” they ask with Adora’s warm smile, but Catra knows it’s not real. 

Nothing about this is real, but that's nothing new, so she recklessly presses her lips against theirs. They meet her with a kiss that is bruising and greedy and exactly what she needs to help her forget. 

They back her sharply against a wall, only breaking away once to press their lips under her jaw. She arches into the contact, barely suppressing the broken sounds that threaten to escape her lips when they plant one leg between her own. An unmistakable need begins to settle in her core, and she can’t help but whimper and grind against the weight that sends shockwaves down her limbs. They pull the heavy mask away from her face without warning. It clatters to the ground and they thread their strong fingers through her mane of knotted hair, scratching at her scalp and pulling her in even closer.

She knows the real Adora would never touch her this way, but she’s grateful for the difference. She doesn’t need Double Trouble’s pity, and she doesn’t deserve Adora’s gentleness. What she needs is to feel something more than numb, to pretend for a moment that the person she’s always wanted is here wanting her too.

So she lets herself go.

Adora reaches behind Catra’s back and unzips the bodysuit that’s barely holding her together. Her hands leave a scorching trail as they draw the Force Captain’s uniform down from her shoulders to her hips, exposing her heaving chest to the stale air of the Fright Zone.

“You’re beautiful,” Adora whispers, and it hurts like fucking hell. Catra screws her eyes shut, blocking out the tears and the dreams that have plagued her sleep for years.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come on, the pang in her chest is all but replaced by a surge of heat as Adora slips her hand under the bunched-up fabric and presses it firmly between Catra’s legs. Falling back against the wall, she writhes in Adora’s unforgiving grasp as fingers tease along her damp folds, making her shudder with every pass over the slickened flesh. Panting and lost in a heady daze, Catra winds her claws through golden hair and drags herself into another all-consuming kiss.

Adora doesn’t make her wait. She slides in two fingers and deliberately curls them upwards. They pull and stretch against Catra’s sensitive inner walls, over and over, driving every delicious bit of heat into her throbbing center. Adora coaxes her body into a fever pitch, and Catra cries out as the pulsing pressure mounts in her gut, sending waves that make her hips roll and toes curl on their own accord until she’s right _there_ , thrashing against the sensations that course through her. Adora’s free hand reaches down to press against Catra's neglected clit, and she comes undone at once, surrendering to the tremors that wreak havoc on her exhausted body.

Adora holds her upright against the wall but breaks away slightly, leaning back to give Catra full view of the illusion. Her hair has been torn halfway out of its usual ponytail, her lips are swollen from their fevered kisses, and Catra can’t remember ever having seen anything more stunning. But it’s wrong. It's all wrong. Adora is hidden away in some enemy camp that’s miles from here, so when the searing heat fades into a dull and pleasant ache, Catra’s bones are left feeling heavier than ever.

Without a word, she pushes Double Trouble back by their shoulders. Not caring enough to shift back into themselves, they watch as she picks up her mask and returns her uniform to its proper place. Once satisfied that no one will notice anything amiss, she steps around them brusquely and walks out the door, pausing only to say, “I’ll pay you extra for today’s services.”


End file.
